


I'ma disrobe you, Then I'ma probe you

by LewdCookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothes Ripping, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Copious Loads, Creampie, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Endowed Male, Endowed Monster, Excessive Loads, F/M, Facial, Fellatio, Footplay, Groping, Hard Fucking, Large Insertion, Long Tongue, Monstrous Dick, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn with some plot, Science Fiction, Sex inside a shuttle cargobay, Sex inside a spaceship, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Submission, Taken From Behind, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, cockworship, dominant female, eating her out, flexible, from behind, giving in, messy blowjob, messy sex, sloppy blowjob, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Severia Hyperion thought it'd be a simple job; Retrieve a pair of bodyguard bioroids from a wrecked shuttle on the behalf of a corporate scion. But, as she is quick to learn, they also come equipped with some rather spicy extra features.





	I'ma disrobe you, Then I'ma probe you

It all began, like with so many things in Severina Hyperion’s line of work, with a call.

The Nightingale soared lazily through space. It was sleek medium-sized cutter, with its distinctive broad, bladed shape and a pair of stubby wings near the back. The ship appeared to be in no hurry as it flew past a massive gas giant. Its speckled blue and gold surface making it look as if it was made out of Lapis Lazuli.

A water bottle floated past her peripheral vision like a visiting asteroid, the remaining liquid inside shaped into a small wobbling orb. She barely noticed it, all of her attention turned to the tablet in her hand. The soft glow from its screen bathing her complexioned skin in a pale light.

_‘The alien hissed menacingly as it loomed over her prone form, long strands of saliva drooling from its fanged jaws as it regarded her with unseen eyes.’_

A familiar pleasant warmth was starting to build up between her legs as she continued reading. She brushed away an errant strand of burgundy hair from her face; the rest of it splayed out beneath her like a dark red kelp forest. Her hand idly caressed her shoulder and clavicle before slowly travelling downwards.

_‘The thing slowly moved closer towards her on long slender limbs. Its vicious tail raised behind it like a scorpion, as if ready to strike. She tried to scoot backwards in an attempt to get away but found her progress coming to a sudden halt as she backed up against a wall. She quivered with fear, her heart feeling like it was going at a million beats per hour. Her ample chest heaving up and down as she rapidly chipped for air.  
_ _The creature cocked its elongated head sideways as it regarded her. She could almost feel its sightless gaze wander over her slim body, only clothed in a dirted tank top and underwear. She could only watch in rapt and horrified fascination as something emerged from between its legs. The thing was as black as the monster's own skin. In the flickering light she could see several thick veins running up its length as well as other small bumps and ridges. It was almost as long as her forearm from the base to the bulbous, slightly flared, head and was as thick as her own wrist. Fluids dropped from the head that splattered loudly onto the cold metal floor.’_

The hand began to creep down over her taut stomach, sliding underneath the hemline of the open front leotard. She couldn’t help but shudder as the cold fingers of her cybernetic hand came into contact with the hot flesh. The feeling from her clawed fingers adding an extra thrill.

_‘She screamed loudly, the terrified shriek echoing down the empty hallway. She scrambled up on her hands and knees as the tried to run away. However, she barely got anywhere before it moved upon her. She could feel its horrifying presence right behind as it pounced, pinning her arms to the cold metal grating and pushing her upper body down. Leaving her rear raised on her knees. She tried to squirm but a sharp hiss from it signaled that any resistance was futile. The point enforced as she felt the tip of its bladed tail slide across her cheek, a meek whimper slipping past her lips. Slimy and cold drool splattered against her back, staining her tank top and making it cling to her back. It’s large member rubbed against the cleft of her rear and she could feel the various ridges and veins rubbing against her. To her horror, and deep shame, she realized she was slowly becoming aroused. She whimpered, this one far weaker than the last, as she could feel its tail slither over her body, as if it was exploring or caressing it. Then she heard the sound of cloth tearing, and she could feel cold air washing over her sex as her underwear was quickly shredded.’_

She suppressed a quiet hiss from her between her lips as a pair of fingers made slow circles over her aroused sex. Her red cybernetic eyes focused on the lines of text on the tablet, her other thumb slowly scrolling downwards.

_‘As the slimy member rubbed against her naked sex her closed tightly and a shudder of revulsion coursed through her body. She could feel all the ridges and veins covering it as it continued to slowly move back and forth. Eyes suddenly shooting wide open, letting out sound that first began as a scream but quickly turned into a long moan as-’_

“Incoming call. Incoming call. Incoming call.”  
Severina jerked for a moment, her heart doing a quick somersault, before she let out a loud and deeply frustrated groan. The voice of the onboard AI shattering the tense mood in the room like an orbital strike. She bit off a quick curse as she extracted her hand out from between her legs, wiping the sticky digits off on her leotard. With a practised twist of her body, she was back to floating upright.  
“Activate gravity,” she commanded, the frustration obvious to her voice.  
“Gravity coming online,” came the monotone confirmation.  
A rather recognisable tune, the chorus line from a Terran space rock song that was popular a couple of years ago, played from speakers. A caller icon flashed on a screen mounted to a wall in the Nightingale living room, that of a red crown. Severina frowned and made an annoyed face when she noticed it. A slight lurch in the pit of her stomach signified the gravity reasserting itself on the ship. Quickly followed by the sensation of her limbs and then her whole body feeling like lead for a moment. Her black and red cybered legs, with its clawed feet and sharp edged stiletto heels, landed on the floor with a loud metallic clack. The cybernetic limbs reaching up halfway up her muscular thighs before they gave away to synthetic skin. The water bottle, deprived of its zero gravity environment simply fell to the floor with a dejected thud.  
“Of all the people in the universe that needed to call me right now,” the cyborg muttered to herself as she looked at the screen.  
With practiced ease she fixed her hair. Sweeping the shoulder length hair to the right, letting the long fringe partially obscure her face before it draped downwards. The hair on the left side was black and short cropped, barring a pair of bangs framing one of her pointed ears. A number of ring piercings set alongside the length of it. She adjusted her dark yellow leotard slightly, covering up a slightly exposed nipple. The garment was open from below the neck and down to just below her navel. Showing off her flat, toned stomach as well as parts of her modestly sized breasts.  
“Answer call,” she spoke while folding her red on black cyber arms over her chest.

She was on a beach somewhere Severina noticed, her black painted lips formed into a thin smile, even if she had no idea where, though. Could’ve been pretty much anywhere, since there were plenty of planets with places like that. She had been to a couple of them before. Although knowing her, Severina thought, it was probably somewhere on earth. The sky was an almost disgustingly clear blue, only a scant few wisps of clouds floating past. In the far distance, seen between tree trunks that looked suspiciously like palm trees, skyscrapers rose upwards.

Sitting in a beach lounge chair, situated underneath a large parasol, was a woman dressed in a black cross wrap halter bikini top and string bikini bottom. The modest, yet simultaneously somewhat revealing, swimsuit showed off her fit body and tanned skin complexion. The bikini bottoms sitting firmly just above the modest curves of her hips, her long limber legs outstretched on the chair. A long braid, made out of dark red hair, was draped over one shoulder. The braid coming to an end just below her full chest. Errant strands of hair sticking out at places while a frazzled fringe went left across her attractive face. Giving off just the right level of a professional and capable vibe without overdoing it. A pair of chique sunglasses rested on her forehead. Her left arm was a black metal prosthesis that was adorned with gold filigree. In her hand she held a large glass, containing what Severina could only assume was an overly sweet fruit cocktail of some kind. A bright blue parasol sticking out of the orange liquid. A pair of amber coloured eyes looked right at her. Despite this they considered each other friends there was an unmistakably sharp and calculating look to them. There was a jovial smile on her face, and she raised her glass at Severina, who simply smiled thinly at her before speaking.  
“So what do you want then Alex?”  
“Some welcome, not even a ‘Hi Alex, how you’ve been doing’ or anything,” Alexandra Armbruster shot back mirthfully, invariably taking the cyborgs obvious annoyance with stride.  
“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything Sev,” she then continued equally chirpy, “I mean you typically tend to be pretty quick on the draw otherwise.”  
“It wasn’t anything important,” Severina replied curtly, perhaps a bit more curt that was necessary. She could still feel the itch between her legs, but the feeling was slowly fading.  
“Mm-hmm,” Alex replied gaily with a knowing smile and a nod.  
Severina tried to resolutely ignore the slight blush coming onto her cheeks as best as she could and simply focused on giving her fixer another hard look.  
“So what was important enough for you to call me in the middle of your lavish vacation?”  
Alex chuckled humorously.  
“Sev darling, if I was calling you on my vacation it’d be from a _very_ different location,” she replied with a coy smile. Her coy voice laced with all kinds of implications, “I’m just relaxing a little.”  
She took a sip from her drink before putting it away on the nearby table.  
“Anyway,” the fixer continued steadfastly, “I’ve got a job for you if you’re interested.”  
“What is it?” Severina said, sounding a bit too interested perhaps. Being a freelancer with your own ship could be rather merciless at times. Her bank account was starting to keenly feel the inaction.  
“Eager as always Sev,” Alex commented positively with an amused smile, “I was just getting to it.”  
Manicured fingers danced briefly over an unseen keypad and on Severina’s screen a picture of a planet appeared on one side, Alex continuing.  
“So let me get down to brass tacks. About 24 terran hours ago a UX6-2 drone cargo shuttle crash landed onto the planet Alithia, the third planet in the Edori system. Probable cause, based on the last received message, is a micro meteor strike so no pirates or anything like that.”  
“Shame,” Severina commented dryly. Her last run in a pirate crew had been an interesting one. The Cambian captain and his equipment, and his tongue for that part, was frequent fantasy material for her during idle nights. Not to mention the orgy. She could feel the heat, still smoldering like an angry ember in her loins, blossoming up again as the explicit memories surfaced. The freelancer focusing her mind on the mission ahead.  
“Now before you go asking why this isn’t a job for recovery services instead of you, there’s a very good reason for that.”  
Alex wasn’t wrong, she was about to ask about it as for all intents and purposes Alithia didn’t look much like an environmentally hostile world. There was plenty of companies available that could retrieve an errant shuttle and its cargo without asking too many questions.  
“The whole shuttle is or was, depending on how you see it, leased by Lady Naima Quadir personally.”  
One of Severina’s eyebrows raised upwards in obvious surprise. Naima Quadir was a famous corporate family scion and rumored to be next in line for the position of CEO for Chiroptera Technologies. Who were one of the bigger corporations in this sector, and whose main focus was in robotics and cybernetics. Her current arms were ChirTech models, even if that didn’t matter all that much now after several extensive modifications.  
“Lady Quadir requested this matter to be handled a bit more discreetly due to the slightly sensitive nature of the shuttle’s primary cargo.”  
“Did they mention what that cargo is or is on that the usual need to know basis?”  
“Surprisingly enough she did.”  
Severina’s eyebrow rose again. By the sound of things, this was a personal request rather handed through intermediaries like usual. At times she could be surprised at just what people Alex appeared to mingle with. Another picture appeared on her screen, this one of a pair of large storage crates. Not unlike the kind used to transport robots.  
“Your job, in this case, is to locate and assert the status of a pair of bioroids meant for bodyguarding duty. They’re heavily customized, and Lady Quadir doesn’t want any information about them to leak to other parties. Hence why this is done through a freelancer like yourself.”  
“Understood,” Severina said with a slight nod. Everything about it seemed like a nice and simple job. But then again then she’d been wrong about that before. With mixed results.  
“Now, if both crates turn out to be intact your second task is to retrieve them and transport them to the planet of Farbanti in the neighbouring sector. If not you are to destroy them. I’m sure you have the means to pull off either.”  
“The crates look like they’ll fit inside the Nightingale’s cargo hold just fine,” Severina replied with another nod, “And I have some C16 in the fridge as well.”  
“Dependable as always Sev,” Alex gave her an odd look, “Wait, why are you keeping your C16 in the fridge?”  
“It extends its longevity,” the cyborg replied with a casual shrug. It hadn’t been the oddest thing she’s stored in there anyway.  
The fixer looked at her perplexed for a moment before continuing.  
“Anyway, you’ll get the necessary coordinates and information shortly. Now as for the payment…”  
She smiled enigmatically for a moment.  
“I’m sure you’ll like this very much.”  
Pressing another button a number popped up on Severina’s screen. The cyborg freelancer looking at it in surprise for a moment. For a simple retrieval job, it was a rather decent sum. But it’d cover her when it came to fuel and repairs for a while at least.  
“So the usual then? One half now and the rest after the delivery has been made?”  
Alex gave her another amused smile before speaking.  
“Sev, that’s the first half of the payment.”  
The cyborg’s eyes opened wide as she took in what she had just said.  
“Hold on here Alex, you’ve have to be fucking with me here. Because this is three million marks we’re talking about here.”  
The Trade Marks were considered the universal currency in the galaxy. Created decades ago as to make transactions between the myriad of different currencies that existed in various galactic empires and inhabited systems easier. Alex laughed merrily and simply shook her head.  
“No I’m not, and there are another three million waiting to be transferred to your account once you’ve handed the droids over. Or provided proof that they’ve been thoroughly destroyed.”  
Severina looked stunned at her fixer while her mind reeled.  
“Oh and you have been granted limited salvager’s rights of the remaining cargo, up to three percent of the total cargo. Based on the manifest, which I’m adding as a little friendly bonus.”  
Alex gave her a slight wink for emphasis.  
“It’s mainly electronics and cybernetic parts, so I’m sure you’ll find at least something worth your while in there.”  
“Holy fuck,” Severina muttered, still somewhat flabbergasted over the amount of money being involved here. With that incredible amount of money, she could give the Nightingale a pretty decent overhaul of its system, not to mention a number of upgrades for that part. At this point she was also wondering what the catch was but now it was almost too late to back out. It wasn’t as if she was having much else to do anyway.  
“Lady Quadir obviously very keen on getting her lost droids back as quick as possible as you might understand.”  
“For that amount of money, I’d fight a battlecruiser if necessary,” Severina remarked humorously.  
“Hopefully that won’t be the case. I would hate to lose one of the better freelancers under my employ. But I take it you’re in?”  
“Of course,” came the near instant reply.  
“Excellent,” Alex pressed yet another button, “The necessary information for the job and the first half of the money has now been transferred.”  
Suddenly Severina’s view of Alex was partially obscured as a pale skinned female alfar straddled the fixer in her chair. The petite woman, dressed in what looked like a small bikini, wrapped her arms over Alex’s shoulder. Leaning in close she gave the woman a hot and intimate kiss. Alex’s other hand beginning to caress the alfar’s back. After they broke away, Alex turned her head to look towards the camera.  
“Ah well, it seems like my attention is needed elsewhere. Anything you need to know is in the brief. Good luck with the job Sev.”  
She gave her a slightly wave with her friend had as the alfar continued to kiss her neck and upper shoulders. The call ending as Alex began to reciprocate, her left hand beginning to undo the knot that held together the bikini top. Severina felt a pang of annoyance flash through while the ember in her loins began to smolder again. The cyborg pushing the feelings to the side as she began preparing for the trip to Alithia. Melodic trance music beginning to play from the audio system to keep her mind off things.

During her uneventful trip to her destination, Severina spent her time looking over her brief. Anything to keep that itch between her legs from making itself remembered. Alithia itself wasn’t much to write home about. It was a temperate planet with a few million inhabitants, most of them living around the equatorial zone. The primary export was lumber from the huge expanses of forest that covered most of its surface and so on and so on. It was so mind numbingly dry and boring that she wondered if Alex was messing with her or not. She could practically just feel the ember in her loins screaming as it cooled down. Fortunately, for her, the drone shuttle had gone down in the northern hemisphere where towns and cities were relatively scarce. So the possibility of someone else finding it was very low. As for the biodroids themselves she hadn’t been given all that much information outside some general remarks about height and physiology as well combat capabilities. In case it turned out that they had gone off the rocker and she needed to take them down. Of a particular note was that an electric shock of sufficient voltage, applied to a point on their neck would overload their nervous system and shut them off. But she had been reassured that the chances of that were very low and both of them were kept in suspended animation during transport.

It was obviously spring season in the northern hemisphere; the forest was a vast green mat that appeared to stretch into the horizon. A mountain range visible in the far distance. The crash site itself hadn’t been very hard to find, even with the distress beacons constant beeping on the cockpit HUD guiding her. The shuttle had managed to carve a long, broad scar through the forest before managing to touch ground in a large glade. Leaving a swathe of decapitated and broken trees trailing in its wake. Even if the majority of them were the size of a Terran sequoia tree, there wasn't much they could do against a 100-ton drone shuttle that comes hurtling down towards the surface.

The Nightingale hovered silently above the treetops, the cutter far too large to land inside the small glade where the errant shuttle had come down in. She had roped down to the ground via the cargo winch. It was a slightly guilty pleasure of hers whenever she had the opportunity to. There was something about that method of exiting an airborne vehicle that spoke to her on a primal level almost. That short but intensely thrilling sensation of a controlled fall. As she landed, her feet sank down slightly into the soft dark soil. The green matt of moss that otherwise seemed to cover the ground had been churned up thanks to the shuttle. Sunlight shone through the forest canopy, casting irregularly patterned shadows onto the forest floor. The weather was warm enough she had decided to let her leather shrug jacket hang on the back of the Nightingales pilot chair. The cyborg couldn’t help but to enjoy the warmth and the slight breeze that blew through the trees. The wind was a welcome change from the recycled and slightly stale air inside the ship.

At the far end of the glade was the wreckage of a UX6 shuttle. It had skidded across the ground for several meters, ploughing a large furrow into the soil, leaving scattered pieces of wreckage behind it. Its progress had finally been halted by a collision with the trunk of an absolutely massive tree that appeared to reach above the rest. Colloquially called “sixes” they were a common sight wherever you went. Simple and reliable they were used by pretty much everyone. From law enforcement and military to merchants and pirates used some variant of the UX6. It also helped that the ship was easily customizable. This one, in particular, had been modified to be automated instead of being flown by a regular pilot or crew. The ship had a dense or utilitarian looking design to it. A pair of large engines housed in nacelles were located high on either side of the boxy main body. The nacelles mounted on short wings. A set of canted vertical stabilisers and anhedral tail planes were located near the aft for atmospheric flights. A small, blunt nosed cockpit jutted out from the front. Hadn’t that been completely crushed flat during the crash she would’ve expected the windows had been replaced with armor plating. The interior seating replaced with more electronics and sensors. All in all it wasn’t all that much to look at but it was functional, nonetheless. The fact that the shuttle was still mostly in one piece and hadn’t been completely vaporized during the crash attested to its durability.

The cargo ramp opened with the bare minimum of protest, the interior looking like a teenager’s bedroom. Cargo strewn everywhere and cables dangled from where panels had been knocked loose. The sharp sunlight shining through the open ramp washed out the pale blue light coming from the few remaining light fixtures. Evidence that the shuttle still had some auxiliary power running. Her heeled feet clicked loudly as she walked up the ramp, the sharp noise bouncing between the walls as she began navigating her way through the clutter.

“Ah fuck,” Severina muttered to herself as she looked at the scene in front of her.  
The cargo crates hadn’t been hard to find, even amongst the chaos in the cargo bay. They were large, big enough to fit someone tall inside, and appeared to be hewed out of pure obsidian. The deep black metallic surface polished to a near mirror sheen, even if it was now marred by large scratches. But those scratches weren’t the problem in this case. The real issue was that one of the crates were open and there was nothing inside it. Severina cursed her lack of foresight at not taking her sidearm with her as a precaution. Suddenly the shadows in front of her moved.

She took a slight step back as the bioroid stepped underneath a working light. Its skin was a glossy black, bands of gold criss-crossing over its body and limbs. Subdermal seams, most likely armor plating, visible. The body was dense, muscles rippling underneath the synthetic skin. A long, thick tail sticking out behind it, the tip seemingly equipped with what looked like a blade or something. Despite its slightly hunched posture, it was tall, at least two meters by her reckon. Which made her modest one point six meters feel small in comparison to it. The bioroid strode forward on muscular digitigrade legs, the feet tipped with large claws that scraped against the deck with each step. The arms were covered in armored scales, its five fingered hands ending with talons. A mostly featureless head sat on top of a muscular neck, its face was a smooth armored dome. But underneath that she could see the ice blue glow of three pairs of what she assumed was eyes in this case. Smaller eyes were located above and below the main pair. They regarded her coolly, as if it was slowly determining if she was a threat or not. Underneath the domed face was a broad mouth set with multiple sharp looking teeth, two oversized canines prominent in its lower jaw. A pair of horns jutted out from the back of its head, the tips curling upward. For hair it had what appeared to be a mass of black and gold feathers, the long shiny feathers falling down over its neck and shoulders.

Severina stood still, her eyes fixed on the bioroid right in front of her. That one of them would actually be awake wasn’t exactly something she had expected. She glanced at the other crate, the biomonitor on the side showing that the other one was still fast asleep. Which was a minor blessing she thought. Meanwhile, the other one simply showed a flat line on the EKG with the word “Offline” prominently displayed in white on red. The broken keypad on the lid giving her some clues as what might have transpired. She wondered what kind of default programming it had reverted to, lacking anyone specific to guard in this case. Realizing there was only one way to test this she took a step forward.

It reacted quickly, its eyes narrowed and it hunched down slightly and a sound not unlike a growl came from its throat. The taloned fingers flexing as if preparing to attack. The tail whipping around agitatedly behind it. She quickly stepped backwards, raising her hands at the same time. The results were instantaneous with its posture visibly relaxing once more, the tailing wagging behind it like a canid. Severina swore internally, without the right access phrase or codes there was no way she was going to be able to get close to it. None of which was supplied to it, after all she had been ensured that one of them waking up wouldn’t happen. Thankfully it hadn’t gone rogue or anything. Because fighting it was wholly out of the question. Especially not in the cramped confines of the cargo bay where she barely had space to move around in. The bioroid would most likely tear her to shreds if it got the opportunity to. This also meant that reaching the weak spot on the back of its neck would be rather difficult.  
“Well fuck me then,” she said irritably, “What am I going to do now?”

The words almost seemed to hang in the air for a moment, Severina barely noticing the slight shift in the bioroids posture before it pounced on her. Taloned fingers shredding the front of her leotard with one swipe, exposing her bare chest, as one of its large hands grabbed her by the midriff. The tail coiling up around one of her legs simultaneously.  
 **"** Wait, what the fuck?!”  
She tried to struggle but the grip was so firm she could do nothing but squirm. The bioroid pressed her up against its muscular body. It had no scent other than something one could best be described as ‘factory fresh’. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed that its eyes were coloured a shade of pink while it looked at her. What she hadn’t expected was that it felt strangely warm; she had fully expected to be pressed up against the cold metal. Instead the skin felt almost human like to the touch and warm at the same time. She shuddered as the sharp talons scraped over her bare skin, pushing away scraps of clothing to fully expose her bust. She gasped when the hand suddenly grabbed hold of a teat. Another one slipping past her lips as it began squeezing. The modest teat filling up the hand rather well. An involuntary moan came from her as the hand began… kneading her breast?

Severina was confused. What had she said or done to make the bioroid have this reaction? She couldn’t detect any pheromones or anything inside the cargo bay. The cyborg let out another involuntary moan as the bioroid continued groping her breast, the slowly hardening nipple beginning to rub against the palm. Its motions were firm but tempered at the same time. Something which just added to the confusion she was feeling. All she could hear was its steady breath in her ear as it continued groping her. She could feel her loins beginning to heat up in reaction to the groping. A slight whimpering coming from her as his fingers played with the hardened nipple with just the right amount of firmness to its motions, followed by a sharp gasp as she felt the tip of the tail caress her crotch. Then she felt something rub up against her hip and looked down.

Severina’s eyes widened in surprise as she could see the bioroids member emerging from what appeared to be a hidden slit on its crotch. The thing slowly becoming harder and harder. Or for all she knew it had simply grown out from its body. The member getting bigger and bigger before her eyes, the shaft already slick with lubrication by the way it glistened in the light. She felt her heart do a quick somersault as the smoldering ember in her loins turned on the heat. The phallus bobbing slightly as it rose upwards to meet her. It was decidedly non-humanoid in appearance, appearing to be made out of red marble with bands of gold and white beneath the skin. The fully erect shaft was longer than average and possessed a tantalizing upwards curving to it. Its girth made up for the lacking length, a meaty hunk of muscle that looked to be as thick as her wrist but the base bulged out slightly. But it wasn’t big enough to be considered a knot like some more canine like aliens had. The shaft was covered in ridges and bumps, most noticeably a long ridge of bumps running up the back of it. At the end of it sat a pointed head with a slightly flared glans.

Severina threw her head back and laughed uproariously as the realization suddenly dawned upon her. The bioroid making no note of her reaction. Still groping the cyborg in its, or more accurately at this point, his grip.  
“Of course,” she said mirthfully, “It’s not just her bodyguard. It’s her own personal fuck toy as well.”  
She laughed again at the absurdity of the whole situation. The sound hitching in her throat as the bioroid gave her breast another rough squeeze, which caused her to moan. She could only assume that he had defaulted to whatever sex subroutine he had when she spoke her frustrations out loud. Or for all she knew he’d sensed her sexual frustrations somehow, hard to say what kind of hardware he had behind his blank faceplate. The cyborg knew she could probably reach the weak spot and disable him at this point. But then again, she reasoned to herself, why would she want to? Especially when she got the chance to, for a lack of better words, ‘test drive’ something like a custom ordered bioroid sex toy. Long before its actual owner had a chance to. A smug grin crept upon her lips as she leaned back into him, draping both her arms around his neck, leaving herself in his tender mercies.

He seemed to have sense her increased willingness as the hand kneading her breast became slightly rougher in its grip. The bladed tip on his tail cut the bottom half of the leotard over her crotch open. The monomolecular edge cutting through the coarse cloth as if it was nothing and exposed her bare crotch, the area slightly red and puffy from arousal. The cyborg freelancer having apparently skipped out on wearing any underwear with her outfit. Her pubic hair was trimmed into catching dagger pointing downwards, any sly subcontext obviously lost to her lover. She let out a long drawn out moans, resting her head against his shoulder, as his other hand went down between her legs to play with her slit. The area already beginning to flush even more red as her arousal increased. His fingers making slow circular motions over her sensitive clit, the sensation sending jolts up through her body. Fingers not slipping inside her for the time being. She almost wanted to force him back against the crate and mount him. There was a certain thrill, she thought illicitly, about wanting to fuck one of the bioroids she had been sent out to find on top of the other one. There was a part of her that wanted to throw caution to the wind and wake the other one up but that might things needlessly complicated later. Not to mention raise awkward question during the delivery. She overrode her usual urge of wanting to be in control, just to see how good he was. So, for a little while, she was content to allow him be in control. Moaning and squirming in his grip as he played with her body. The fires of lust well and truly lit inside her at this point.

Severina whimpered slightly as one of his fingers slipped between her lower lips, the thick digit pushing inside her lubricated hole easily. But only for a moment before he went back to playing with her clit again. Her breath hitched in her throat as one finger suddenly became two, pushing in as far as the first knuckle without any resistance. She gyrated her pelvis against them, encouraging to slide in deeper before he began slowly move them in and out. His thumb rubbing against her clit at the same time. The cyborg grabbing hold of his two horns for support. Her legs might be cybernetic, but her brain wasn’t and with the waves of pleasure washing over her made her weak in her knees. Her head tossed back and forth as she moaned and whimpered as he began fingerfucking her in earnest, fingers steadily moving in and out of her sex. The digits glistening with her arousal. Her hips pushed back against the invaders as she rode the current of steadily building pleasure inside her. Body bouncing slightly upwards every time the fingers bottomed, causing her breasts to jiggle delectably. Her nectar running down the inside of her thighs as well as his fingers. A steady chorus of moans and whimpers coming from her as he continued to fingerfuck her, the pace almost maddingly steady. She wanted him to go faster before she felt like she was going to lose her mind from the slowly building climax. But despite her encouragements and goading it didn’t seem as if he was listening.

That was until she suddenly found herself lifted up from the ground. The bioroid not bothered by her weight at all as he put her down on the nearest thing available. Which turned out to be the storage crate his companion was resting in. She knew in the back of her head that the choice had been a pragmatic, nothing else nearby was big enough to support her. But even then it sent another illicit thrill through her. Severina knew that no matter how loud she was the other bioroid wouldn’t wake up and decide to join in fucking her silly. A scenario which had happened a few times before she was more than ready to admit. Not that it stopped her imagination from running rampant with the fantasy all the same. The crate’ metal surface felt like a cold burn against her hot skin. His arms hooked around her thighs and lifted her lower half upwards. Her eyes opened wide in a mix of surprise and badly concealed glee as he stuck out his tongue. A thrill coursing through her as it seemed to get long and longer as it began slither over her crotch like a probing tentacle. The thing was long, possibly as much as half a meter in length if not slightly longer and coloured a deep crimson red. It ended with a pointed tip and the muscle glistened with saliva. But what most surprised her was the bumps and ridges on it at various places along its length. She bit on her lower lip as she felt it beginning to rub against her folds. Her body visibly trembling as the tip brushed against her clit in several long, broad strokes. Severina’s hips bucked and gyrated as the tongue slithered and rubbed against her sex. She hissed as it slipped past her lower lips into her velvet tunnel, the sound turning into a loud gasp as the tongue plunged deeper and deeper inside her. The thing coiling around inside her and touching seemingly every sensitive spot she had in a rippling motion back and forth. Her head tossed from side to side on top of the monolithic slab of storage crates while moaning and squealing. Hands scrabbling over the blank surface, the clawed fingers of her left hand leaving their own scratch marks.

Severina’s first climax struck her like an asteroid. A long wailing moan that echoed up and down the cargo bay came from her as her body went rigid. Her back arching upwards, her breasts almost disappearing as they were pressed against her body. She could still feel his tongue inside of her, moving even as the muscles in her velvet tunnel flexed and contracted around it. Her eyes were closed shut and behind them supernovas exploded. His grip around her thighs firm, despite her legs twitching. Synthetic muscles reacting weirdly to the pleasure flooding her brain. She chipped for air as the sensation rolled through her.

The climax passed almost as far as it had arrived. Severina’s body simply turning limp as a cooked noodle as the tension in her muscles evaporated. She gasped for mouthfuls of air, her cybernetic heart pounding rapidly in her chest. A pleasant tingle coursed through her systems as the climax felt like it drained out her toes. He had put her down at some point and was now just standing there in front of her. Either waiting for her to recuperate or her next command for all she knew. The only visible motion was the slight rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed. His eyes still coloured a shade of pink, looked at her in a way that could best be described as blankly beneath the smooth dome. Severina wondered if this was an effect of him waking up ahead of time or intended. But her own eyes were on the other hand invariably drawn towards the member that jutted out like a red monolith from his groin.

She propped herself up on her elbows, eyes almost fixated on it as it throbbed slightly as he reacted to her intimate presence. Severina wondered just how many loads it had before it went soft, or if it ever went soft unless she said so. Hungrily licking her lips she smoothly slid off the crate and stood in front of him. Deciding to test something she tried pushing him backwards with a hand on his hard stomach. The cyborg shuddered as she could feel the densely packed muscles beneath the glossy black skin. To her slight surprise he took a step backwards without showing any signs of resistance. Feeling pleased with her findings she sank down on her haunches. The shaft now hovering at eye level in front of her, almost appearing to throb as a welcome.

She wrapped a hand around the shaft. Much like his body it felt warm, if not slightly warmer. The deep red shaft glistening from lubrication, the fluid possibly seeping from micropores on the shaft to avoid it drying out. She gave it a few experimental tugs, feeling the oddly textured surface underneath her fingers.  
“Now don’t try anything funny,” she said half jokingly as she looked up at him.  
If he did acknowledge her, he wouldn't show any signs of it. Severina made a quick amused face as his lack of response, wondering what he’d do in this situation if he was fully operational. Her lips slowly parted, opening up wide to embrace the monstrous-looking member, her tongue darting out to slither around the pointed tip. To her disappointment it tasted nothing, the shaft tasted clean and the lubrication was flavourless as well. But despite that everything else about it, from the warmth it radiated to how it felt in her hand, felt real. She began by running her tongue in steady circles around the head, her hand beginning to slowly jerk it off. Albeit with some difficulty due to its girth and shape. In the back of her mind Severina wondered if this was the members default state or something that it had picked by random. She almost wished she had access to what was inside his head just so see what shaft options he had. A thrill, tinged with a hint of jealousy, running down her spine at what could’ve been in store for her and what will be for Lady Quadir. The curiosity almost begging her to forsake one half of the payment just for the chance to spend some time with him at his most functional. But then that might be followed with questions and-

Severina realized she had been distracted by her thoughts as she suddenly felt something on her tongue. Quickly realizing that it was a drop of precome that seeped from the tip. Unlike the shaft the fluid had a taste to it. But unfortunately that taste could be best described as neutral or something akin to stale water with a metallic aftertaste to it. She made a brief annoyed face at her discovery.  
“Of course he’d have to taste factory fresh too,” she muttered to herself.  
She gave him slightly annoyed look as her hand continued to stroke him.  
“Look, if you’re going to give me some spunk have it at least taste like it. Or better for that part.”  
Severina fluttered her eyelashes at him, mostly just on a humorous whim.  
“I’ll even make it up for you,” she added alluringly.  
Chuckling amused at her wanton display she pushed the shaft against him, now noticing the medial ring that separated the red phallus from his black groin. She pressed the flat of her tongue against the base right above the ring and then dragged it slowly upwards. Feeling each bump, plate and knob on it, leaving an obvious streak of saliva in its wake. She didn’t even need to touch herself to realize she was dripping wet, despite its disappointing taste the cyborg knew she wanted it inside her before long. She let the tip of her tongue flick against the tip of his shaft, a maneuver she knew would make anyone with a dick groan.

To her slight surprise it even appeared to work for him as she heard what sounded like a pleased growl coming from his throat. A slight grin appearing on her face at his reaction while her hand returned to stroke the shaft. She gathered up another slowly forming dollop with the tip of a finger, making sure to stroke the flesh with her finger. The liquid was viscous as she played with it for a moment before, with slight reluctance sticking the sticky fingers into her mouth. Her eyes opening in surprise as a much richer taste hit her taste buds, it even tasted a bit sweet. She gave him an amused look as she lewdly licked her fingers clean.  
“I knew we could reach an understanding.”  
Her tongue returned to slither in steady circles around the head and the lower down the shaft at times. She closed her eyes as she began putting her attention to servicing the member, one hand stroking the shaft while the other proceeded to gently rub her sex. It wasn’t long before moans rumbled through her body as the feelings of lust began bubbling in her core once more

A long rumbling moan came from her as she at last wolfishly sucked his shaft into his mouth. Severina’s progress slowed down by its thick girth but even then she was very intent on giving it all she got. It wasn’t long until her head steadily rocked back and forth, creating a multitude of slurping noises as saliva filled her mouth. Sometimes giving in to greed and pressing down further, only sometimes spluttering as the tip poked the roof of her mouth or sometimes the back of her throat. Her motions firm but tinged with impatience, mental images of her previous reading flashing in the back of her head and the interrupted moment of self-satisfaction. Mixed in with the lingering ghostly tingle from her previous climax it all boiled down to hyper octane fuel for her lusts and needs. The cyborg pressing hungrily against a member that seemingly begged for her attention and indulgence, lust threatening to boil over as she hungrily pressed. Eager to service the slab of artificial dickflesh in front of her, to both indulge both her and him. His emotional stone walls seemingly crumbling, or some kind of basic programming settling in, as he began growling and grunting in response to her actions.

Severina’s head continued to rock and back forth as she sloppily sucked down the girthy member into her mouth, slobbering away at the shaft with unabated hunger. One hand frantically stroking the base of it as best as she could while a finger of the other thrusted in and out of her sex. The cyborg trying to hold of on another climax but as she slid further into a lusty haze found the effort hard to do. Lust was slowly getting the better of her, the hunger from not having had sex for a long time uncoiling inside her as she felt her arousal swell. Her own need growing within her aching body and begging for attention. A part of her wanted to jump into his arms and sink herself down onto the shaft that was currently wrapped between her lips. But exerting her will she held off on that delectable urge. Being a cyborg with urges and needs was sometimes a battle of restraint, there had been times she had lost control of herself and her partner had been injured. A broken limb, bone or similar due to her inherent strength. But here she felt relieved, she could tell her partner could take far more than what a human or what many other alien species might. So she let her pleasures guide her, making her push forwards as she let nothing hold her back for this glorious opportunity before her. Her lips slowly stretching around the shafts slowly expanding girth, her black lipstick leaving smears on the glistening red marble pole.

Before long she was unable to stroke the shaft with her hand, her lips moving farther and further down. Severina pushed herself forwards to take the member into her throat, a muffled choke as she forced herself to press forward. Her throat bulging slightly as pushed herself, only the large swell of the base making her unable to take it all down to the medial ring. Even then she tried, throwing caution to the wind for the sake of raw indulgence. She was not one to give up so easily as continued pushing herself forward. She almost wanted to feel his large hand on the back of her head to give her that last brutal shove forward that would push the last few centimeters of the shaft into her mouth. Her own hands too occupied with grabbing hold of his muscular thighs for support as she pushed on.

There was a wet choked gurgle from her throat as her lips suddenly touched the medial ring. If she hadn’t known any better she would’ve thought that he altered the size of the shaft. The thing still girthy and made her jaw ache but not so much it might have been painful or dangerous to her. But such thoughts and ideas felt irrelevant at this point and so were trying to rest on her laurels. Severina refused to relax and slow down with the way she sucked him off, her only care right now was her own indulgence. Back and forth she moved her head, letting her throat become accustomed to the sensation through the motions, the cyborg gagging repeatedly on the throbbing fleshy bioroid shaft. Letting herself get carried away even further.

Her fervent sucking and stroking continued, the sounds of her work echoing through the shuttle cargo bay. Saliva dribbled from the corners of her mouth down onto her chest, making her breasts glisten with spit, or splattering onto the floor. Her mouth was filled with the taste of his precome. The goopy but sweet tasting fluid feeling like it coated the inside her mouth for a moment before it managed to slide down her throat. Severina body burned with desire, fingers intermittently thrusting in and out of her dripping wet sex. The lower half of her leotard soaked, the tear largened by her on bladed fingertips in order to give her better access to her crotch. The wet slurping and rumbling moans were mixed in with repeated noises from him. The bioroid all to apparently enjoying what she did to his shaft, his tail knocking down boxes from nearby shelves as it swiped from side to side. Any outside observer would’ve understood that his climax was not far off, his hands clenched into fists and jaw hanging open slack. If Severina had been able to feel the tension running through the member as he came closer she might have known as well. But she was far too lost in her lusty haze to pick up the subtler signs.

The first obvious sign was a throb at the base of the shaft, followed by a low growl. Then Severina’s mouth flooded with semen, her eyes opening wide in surprise as she was caught by surprise by his climax. Her throat quickly beginning to work hard at swallowing the thick ropes of cum. But more came still and it began seeping from the corners of her mouth, splattering against her chest. Severina shivered in pure ecstasy as she swallowed load after load of sweet tasting cream. Each throbbing shot punctuated by a deep growl from him. The furious thrusting of her fingers quickly brought her to another massive climax that tore through her body like a railgun slug. Her face and what remained of her leotard were covered with streaks of semen as a she suddenly let go of the shaft to moan. The indulgent and erotic situation sending more thrills through her body and she simply opened her mouth wide in debauched surrender to accept the rest. Feeling a couple of more shots splatter against her face and into her awaiting mouth before it was just a slight dribble.

Severina couldn’t help but marvel at the sight of his member still hard as a pillar. Even after having deposited what felt like ten loads in and on her just mere moments ago. The shaft glistened wetly with saliva, small drops of semen sliding down the length of the shaft along the many crevices between plates and bumps.  
“Well someone was a bit eager,” she said cheekily.  
She leaned back against the crate behind her, imagining how messy she looked at the moment. The semen on her face still felt sticky and warm, some of it slowly dripping downwards. With her fingers she began scooping up what covered her face, licking her fingers clean as if to give him another show. Her eyes drifting down towards his shaft as it pointed towards her. She quivered slightly with need as she looked at it. Despite everything it still looked as menacing, or thrilling, as it had done earlier. His own breathing was heavy, his broad shoulders rising and lowering, showing that the climax had affected him as well despite the continued blank look on his face. Secretly she knew he was enjoying the show.

With her chest lusciously glistening from perspiration, semen and saliva, she got back up on her feet. She sat down on the black box behind her, shuddering as her skin came into contact with the cold metal. Briefly wondering if the boxes were refrigerated or had the ability to suck heat out the air with how cold they felt. Even if the chill felt refreshing. The air inside the cargo bay was warm, even the wind blowing in through the open bay door was barely enough to circulate it. It also smelled faint of sex, but she wasn’t sure if it was her olfactory playing tricks on her or he had been equipped with scent glands for extra realism. She deftly spun around on the spot, cybernetic legs twirling around as if she was a ballerina on stage. A soft gasp coming from her as her stiff nipples pressed up against the cold metal, the nubs feeling like they were able to cut glass. Laying on her stomach her legs were pointing out horizontally from her body, her cybernetic legs allowing that level of flexibility. Her muscular posterior rising up like a pair of low hills while her pelvis stuck out from the edge of the black box. Both her aroused sex and puckered rose on full display. Severina rested herself on her elbows, her back arching splendidly in the process, and looked over her shoulder. His eyes almost appeared to roam over the expanse of flawless synthetic flesh that was her butt and upper thighs, or she was imagining things for all she knew. Even then it was a position that always seemed to impress or arouse, any partner she had. And a slight favourite of hers as well just because how accessible and vulnerable she was at the same time. Giving him a coy smile she shook her rear at him, even if the motion appeared to be more of a generous twerk than anything else.  
“Well? I’m sure you know what to do in this case, don’t you?” Her voice was smooth, but it carried an eager or expectant undertone to it. Obviously wanting what was to happen.  
His reaction was to growl and close the short distance between each other. If she had the ability to get goosebumps, they would’ve rippled across her skin as she felt his large hands grab hold of her thighs. A whimper coming from her as she could feel the tip of his shaft rub against her slit briefly. Followed by her sucking in a sharp breath as the rubbing turned into a rather eager prodding motion. He wanted this as much as she did.  
“Oooooh fuck yeeeesssss!” she screamed as the tip split her lower lips open and pushed inside her, the scream turning into a drawn out hiss towards the end.  
Severina threw her head back and moaned, seeing stars behind her eyes as the shaft sunk deeper and deeper into her slick tunnel. Feeling every bump and ridge on it as it rubbed against her inner walls. The shaft felt just big enough to make her moan and whimper needily as it slid deeper inside. The fit was almost too perfect, but she didn’t care at that point, the sensations strong enough to leave her wanting for more. Strong hands holding onto her legs firmly for support, not that she even wanted to move. Another moan came from her as she felt the girthier base press up against her quim before it slipped inside. She could feel the medial ring against her sex, and she knew she wanted more.  
“Deeper,” she moaned. Her voice dripping with lust.  
The grip around her thighs seemed to tighten in response, as if her boldness had managed to surprise him. When he pushed forward her back appeared to curl itself inwards as she threw herself back while moaning deeply, feeling the last centimeters of girthy flesh push inside her. Their pelvises finally making contact. Her body trembling as a small and brief climax coursed through it.

To her initial surprise he started off slowly. Either her tightness surprised him, or he wanted to give her some time to get used to the member being inside her. The surprise slowly giving away to pleasure and she mewled as she felt the shaft began to move back and forth. She wiggled her hips slightly, as if to encourage him to move harder. The motion emphasized with moaned encouragements to do her harder and faster. To which he responded in kind, his thrusting becoming more and more confident and aggressive. His member bearing down firmly upon her slick passage. She couldn’t help but shudder in glee at his increasing aggression and the building heat and pleasure that came with it. The sensations bubbling up inside her core and occasionally spilling out as loud moans and gasps as he struck a particular sensitive spot. The steadily firmer thrusting dumped more fuel into the lusts inside her that had led her to this glorious moment.

He had quickly settled into a rhythm that left her squealing, his steady but aggressive thrusts filling her waiting canal. The bioroid sex toy having by now wound himself up for a quick and fervid pace, leaving her with no option than to hold on. Her fingers leaving yet more marks on the smooth surface of the box as she writhed and moaned on top of it. Slow but steadily losing herself into simple wanton lust in his hands. A firm thudding sound followed every time he drove forward, hilting his shaft into her slick hole. The cyborg slowly turning into a moaning wreck, her hips pushing back to meet his thrusts as she indulged firmly in the pleasure and heat. Bliss overwhelming her as she took it all on. What felt like years of dormant lusts and urges bubbling to the surface from this sudden opportunity of what many would just simply call ‘a really good fuck’. But even as her body was welcoming all these sensations coursing through her, the forge in her loins burning powerful and hot, she wanted more.

“Harder,” she said with a joyous squeal, “Give me to it harder.”  
He pushed forward, her whole body shuddering as his hips slammed against her and hilted his whole shaft inside her. Lighting bolts roared up her spine and felt like it was going to overload her brain for a moment. The thrusts appearing to hit all the right spots at the same time. With the same effortlessness as before he lifted her up so she was now kneeling on top of the box, her feet dangling off the edge. Shuddering as she felt him grab her by the throat from behind, arching her back as he pulled her upper body towards him. Agonisingly slowly he pulled out of her, Severina whimpering as the ridges came into contact with all of her most sensitive places. The sensations leaving her panting for air as the edges of the flared head tugged at her entrance.

The sudden thrust forward caught her by surprise, the bioroid hilting inside her with one strong, firm thrust. Severina screamed out in pure bliss, the sound echoing through the cargo bay and out the entrance as she eyes opened wide. Then he began to thrust, setting up a quick merciless pace that sent her mind spiralling downwards with bliss. One hand around her throat became two as he aggressively began fucking her. The pressure the firm grip added to the sensations she felt. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh, punctuated with moans from her and deep primal growls from him echoed inside the cargo bay. Severina’s breasts bouncing up and down with each heavy impact. The cyborg was left a moaning wreck as she rode along to his rhythm. Eagerly surrendering herself to his power as she threw herself into the throes of her needs and lusts. Soaring high on tsunami sizes waves of pleasure as the thick shaft drilled in and out of her mercilessly to satisfy her deepest needs.

The climax that came upon her was a powerful one, as the thunderous waves of pleasure crashed into her it made her body shudder and buck with utter desperation. Ecstasy surged through her like a storm, leaving her gasping and quivering in a hazy bliss, diving headlong into the raw unfiltered sensations coursing through her. Then, as the piece de la resistance on top of everything he pushed his member to the hilt inside her. Leaving her gasping as she felt it force itself inside her as their pelvises making contact. The gasp turning into a drawn-out moan as she felt this shaft pulse as it pumped a massive load of thick cum inside her: Followed by two more in rapid succession, each shot setting her alight with loud vocal cries of lust.

She unceremoniously collapsed forwards when he let go, managing to weakly roll over onto her back as she gasped for mouthfuls of warm, stale air. The times when she had felt so satisfied, so blissful, so overwhelmed from a good fuck like this one were few. This was one for the history books she hazily thought to herself. She could feel the cum leak from her sore sex, the area throbbing duly from both pain and pleasure. Severina whimpered as her fingers brushed against the area as she scooped up some of the leaking cum with her fingers. It was thick and viscous as she played with it between her fingers. The sweetness she had tasted before far more muted this time. The cyborg figuring it didn’t need to taste as good when it was going to be dumped in her snatch. A pleased smile spread broadly across her face, eyes staring blankly at the cargo bay roof, as her body slowly recuperated from the ordeal. Her whole body feeling limp and tingling with post orgasmic bliss. At this point in time, she would have killed for something to drink, her mouth feeling like a massive desert. She briefly toyed with the idea to have him fetch something, but deciding against it. He was a bodyguard and a sex toy, but not a servant. For all she knew he’d try to introduce her to watersports if he didn’t find anything, she chuckled wearily at the thought. He stood unmoving in front of her, his breathing stable but his skin seemed to glisten from perspiration.  
He was still hard.

Feeling rested she sat up, a finger tapping against her chin as she looked at him. Or, more precisely, looking at the shaft pointing at her. The meaty pillar still looking vigorous and ready to fuck her again. His only reaction was a slight sideways cock of his head, his hair feathers rustling slightly, as if he was wondering what she was doing. One of her feet began caressing the shaft, Severina careful not to let the clawed toes scratch the flesh. The member throbbing slightly as she rubbed against it up and down, precome seeping from the tip and running down the length of it. She continued toying with his member for a while, slowly rubbing against it up and down or pushing it around a little, as she just sat there. Her face resting in the palm of her hand as she smiled coyly at him. Content to simply tease him for the moment, her feet too limited in flexibility to do much else. From him a constant low growl, almost a whine, came from his throat as she teased him. The flow of precome from the tip increased, each throb pumping out more and more of it. She starred fascinated as it flowed down its length, looking like a milky river flowing through a valley. Some of it coming on her foot. With an almost evil smirk on her face she raised her leg towards him.  
“Clean it,” she commanded sharply, obviously starting to get into the role a bit.  
The thrill of power she felt over him in this situation combined with the odd sensation of feeling the muscle rub between her toes made her shudder with pleasure. The sheer fact she had him, something that could most likely tear her apart without much effort, at her beck and call was an intoxicating feeling. The urge to keep it for herself, just to be able to feel that thrill time and time again was great. Because there was certainly no way in the galaxy that she’d be able to get this opportunity served before on a silver platter. But alas, she was a woman with principles and a professional reputation to uphold. And betraying her employer was not something, except at the most dire of circumstances. Sadly, getting the fuck of a lifetime could not be considered one of those. Even she thought that reasoning was tenuous at best. But that didn’t stop her from exploiting the situation to its fullest. The smirk slowly turning into a dominating grin as he continued cleaning her with his tongue. She switched to her other foot.

“Enough,” she said after a while.  
He stopped instantly, his tongue slipping back into his mouth. Hands dropping down to his sides as he returned to his neutral pose. Inspecting his work, she found the foot spotless, the black and red metal glistening with saliva. Acting on impulse, she reached forward and patted him on the head.  
“Good job,” she said pleased before standing up.  
His eyes tracked her as she crossed the small distance to the other storage crate, slamming the lid shut with a thump.  
“Sit, spread your legs,” she commanded while pointing at the crate.  
He sat down, his thick legs planted wide on the floor. The member on full display as it almost pointed vertically upwards, sagging slightly towards his abdomen due to its shape. She pushed his chest backwards, so that he rested against the bulkhead behind him. Pulling at what remained of the zipper around her neck she stripped out of the tattered remains of her leotard. The garment pooling around her feet before stepping out of them. Idly imagining his eyes roaming over her toned body as she now stood fully naked in front of him. Her complexioned skin glistening from sweat and semen in the light of the cargo bay. A trimmed tuft of trimmed pubic hair on her mound. She took a step forward, feeling his shaft against her flat stomach. Turning around she presented her taut bubble butt to him, almost wanting him to grab it in his strong hands out of his own volition for a moment. But she could feel the shaft resting between her buttcheeks as she moved back slightly, feeling how the thing throbbed in rhythm with his heartbeat. Rising up on her feet the thing slid lower, leaving a trail of precome behind it over her nearly flawless skin, until her sex hovered above the tip. Biting down on her lower lip, she lowered herself down, moaning loudly as she could feel it slip inside her. Filling her up once more in all the right ways. She didn’t stop until she had come into contact with his pelvis, gasping as she felt the thick base and the medial ring push inside her velvet canal. Her hips gyrated in circular motions as she stood there for a moment.

The first motions were slow, punctuated by moans as the shaft rubbed against her inner walls, as she began bouncing up and down. Each impact of her butt against his pelvis a loud slap of flesh against flesh. Breasts bouncing up and down on her chest. As she picked up speed she threw back her head to moan, holding her arms above her head. Full confidence in her own sense of balance, not to mention the girthy thing currently in between her legs to keep herself steady as she moved. Her rhythm was steady but eager, feeling herself bounce of his body slightly with each impact. The sound of slapping flesh becoming louder as she, almost subconsciously, increased the speed of her motions. She could only imagine what he could see at this moment, the sight of her firm rear impacting against his body. How her snatch swallowed up his shaft as if it was almost nothing. The notions making her shudder and adding a slight gyration to her bouncing motions. Hands now resting on his thighs. The woman almost feeling his hips gently thrusting back up against her whenever their bodies came in contact with each other.

She leaned back against him, resting her arms against his muscular chest as she folded her legs underneath her to rest against the crate. The position allowing her to move with even greater urgency, bouncing wildly on top of him as she moaned and gasped loudly. Pleasure pulsing through her once more, urging her onwards towards even greater heights than she might have thought was possible. The textured shaft hitting every sensitive nerve ending inside her canal as it pistoned in and out of her. The sensation filled her with a sense of warmth that seeped through her whole body as she threw herself headlong into her passions once more.

Spinning around, his member still inside of her at the hilt, she turned to face him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she looked down on him as she continued bouncing at a furious pace. In her hazed mind she could almost see the desire for her in his eyes. The implications of this imprinting, if it was even true, completely lost on her for the moment. She didn’t particularly care at the moment what this fuck romp might lead to in the end. Not wondering if her actions could’ve been discovered by someone examining whatever data logs that might be inside his brain. All that mattered now was that fucking him felt absolutely fantastic. Feeling the pressure inside of her slowly reaching its breaking point. Her body ached and shuddered from the pulses of pleasure she felt, waves of pleasure slamming into her repeatedly. Her screams rose in volume as her motions increased in intensity. His own hips moving against her by this point, pushing her buttons even further, helping to push the shaft even deeper inside her with his resounding impact. If her thighs had not been mostly metallic, they would’ve shuddered every time their bodies met. Her taut butt jiggling very slightly every time it slammed against his pelvis.

When she came, at last, it was far stronger and more intense than the last one. It began from her crotch, a throbbing swell of pure deliriousness and heat that rushed through her body. Intense ecstasy pumping in her veins and it felt as if a supernova had gone off inside her mind as the swell reached her mind. The rush of pleasure felt so intense and dizzying. She could feel her inner walls clamping down around the shaft, sending further bolts of pleasure through her. Between her legs his shaft pulsed, ready to climax as well.  
“No,” she croaked out between moans, “Not yet.”  
The noise he made in reply sounded like a frustrated growl, or she might have imagined things in the throes of her climax. Her body bucking and gyrating, still feeling his shaft pulse inside her but nothing more.

Summoning the last of her mental strength, she slid off him, whimpering slightly as his member pulled out and left her feeling empty briefly. A steady stream of semen running down the sticky and wet shaft. She went down on her knees in front of her and dragged her tongue up the length of the shaft, gathering up the leaking semen. A shiver ran through her as she wrapped her lips around the tip and tasted her juices on it. Wet, lewd noises echoed through the cargo bay as she began jerking off his shaft with both her hands. The hands assisted by her tongue caressing the underside of the head. She didn’t even need to say anything, the bioroid knowing what she wanted in this situation. The shaft pulsed aggressively in her grip, Severian shuddering as she could feel the first load surge up its length underneath her fingertips.

A moan coming from the back of her throat as she felt it pulse one last time before he climaxed with a roar. Cum filled her mouth with a huge gush of molten heat, the bioroid pumping several big loads into her. Severina once again struggling to attempt swallow them before she pulled away and let it coat her eager face. Moans coming from her open mouth as another shot splattered against her skin, followed by more of them. Coating her with a thick layer of cum with the consistency of syrup and tasted almost the same. Some of it pooling in her open mouth and on her lolling tongue.

When he stopped, after what felt like a minute and a half of climax, her face and upper body was a complete mess. Streaks of cum criss-crossing her face, some of it dripping down on her breasts. Which had its fair share of them as well after she had angled the shaft downwards after a while. Severina scooped up globs of cum with her fingers to clear her eyes before standing up. Putting the sticky digits in her mouth to lick them clean and relishing in its slightly sweet taste. The bioroid panted hard, the climax having taken its toll on him. His member was still hard, but it was sagging noticeably. She leaned in and gave him an affectionate but sticky kiss on his domed head, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Your real owner is going to love having you around I’m sure of that.”  
The hand slid upwards, going towards a spot on the back of his neck.  
“Now, rest well.”  
All that was heard was a slight whining charge as the built-in taser in her fingers charged up. Followed by a slight crack as electricity was discharged into the weak spot. His eyes going dark behind the dome and the body went limp on top of the crate. The shaft quickly deflating between his legs before disappearing. Severina sat down right next to him, her body tingling with post orgasmic bliss. Her arms and legs felt sluggish and tired. But even then she hummed pleasantly as she leaned back against his body and began cleaning her face with his fingers.

Still damp from her shower Severina keyed in the coordinates for Farbanti into the Nightingale’s navigation computer as the ship left Alithia behind it. Getting both crates onto the ship had been a surprisingly painless affair. Someone previously had the foresight to install a pair of repulsors to allow them to glide across the floor. So now they, and her own spoils, were safely secured onboard. When the NavComp told her it would take a minimum of two days of hyperspace travel to reach the next sector, she smiled. The smile becoming just slightly bigger as it listed to additional days of realspace travel to reach Farbanti in turn.  
“Oh no, what an absolute shame,” she remarked casually before she left.  
There was a slight spring to her step, hips swaying, while walking down the short access corridor that connected the cockpit with the common room and her cabin. Happy to let the autopilot handle the translation into hyperspace without her keeping an eye on it. Besides, she thought with a grin as she walked inside the common room, there were far more important things to take care of. He was back up on his feet again, blue eyes regarding her coolly while he stood in front of his crate. The thing taking up space at one end. He almost seemed to recognize her, there was a minor shift in his body language as he saw her. Severina imaged him admiring her naked body as she approached. She sat down in one of her large cushy lounge chairs, positioned right in front of him, spreading her legs. A slight blush already visible to her crotch. Leaning back she nibbled on her lower lip, a hand sliding up and down her chest as she looked at him.  
“Get over here and fuck me again,” she said. Excitement and lust bubbling in her voice, completely skipping any pretense.  
As his eyes turned from blue to pink Severina was thrilled to learn that his member could indeed take on a different appearance.


End file.
